The Birth of Paneon
by Hex Hawk
Summary: What happens when the genetic experiments of a few scientists go wrong...? (WARNING: Contains violence and possibly upsetting scenes. A Pokemon creepypasta. Read at your own risk.)


**Another creepypasta, and another one based on scientists "playing God" in the Pokémon universe. **

**This time, the creation of an ultimate Eevee, one that doesn't like being contained...**

**Rated for violence towards the end. **

* * *

We should have seen the signs.

We knew not what we were getting into when we took this job.

We were so greedy, taken in by the huge sum of money offered to us for the successful completion of this project. Much more money than we were used to getting, which was a substantial amount.

We were fools.

But... But we had thought it would w such an easy task. Nothing too difficult - at least, if it was, the payoff would be most rewarding. An amazing, new, unseen Pokémon; only the man who commissioned our humble little lab would have one, at first. We knew if this project was successful, all we would have to so was wait, wait until people started asking questions about this new Pokémon. Then we would reveal ourselves to the public, and begin selling this amazing new Pokémon. Even take requests. A couple extra thousand Poké for a Shiny version (easy profit - just modify the fur genes), a couple thousand more than that for differing Types; a hundred thousand more than that for their own perfect combination.

Not including the initial price.

We all had dollar signs in our eyes; figuratively, of course. We could eventually mass produce this Pokémon and gain huge profits. Enough for each of us to have our own Pokémon mansions, such as the one rumored to be the birthplace of a genetic disaster. Put forwards research to other needs - and gain huge profits from that as well. It was a glorious plan, from such a simple process.

Create the ultimate "Eeveelution," as they are commonly called. Use all of the known Types, even the ones Eevee isn't known to use yet. Make it able to use all attacks, and be immune to all attacks as well (the Ultimate Pokémon, strong to everything and weak to nothing - it wouldn't need any training at all before it was ready to be used). Water, Fire, Grass... The first elements and the most basic. Normal, Psychic, Ghost, Fighting, Dark... Bug, Flying, Dragon, Electric, Ice, Rock, Ground, Poison, Steel... All of them. Maybe even some rumored types. Yes. That would create the perfect Pokémon.

We should have seen the signs.

We started off simple. We bred hundreds of Eevee, all to be used for the purpose of testing. Evolved and then DNA extracted, mixed together in ways that the Pokémon rights people would cringe about... We began by splicing two already-known types together. They were initially successful... Initially.

Flareon and Glaceon mixed together ended up with the Pokémon being spontaneously melted and frozen, causing the creature's death. Grass would leech from Water, causing it to become overgrown and die. Electric and Water caused sparks to shoot all over its body, killing it - it was weak to itself. Weak.

We should have seen the signs. This ultimate creature was not meant to exist. We ignored those signs.

We deserve this.

A scientist proposed a way to fix the painful deaths of Frozeon (a Water- and Ice-type), Fertileon (the Grass- and Water-type), and Frosteon (the Fire- and Ice-type), along with many others... He never really revealed it to the rest of us. Something to do with Everstones and man-made medicines... He was kicked off of the job for not revealing his notes, raging and screaming as he went. "I will be back! You will regret this! How can you make the Ultimate Eevee without my research?!" That was a good point. The head scientists checked his office shortly after that incident, already regretting their rash decision to luck him out.

He was dead, lying in his office. Everything was scorched, and glazed over with a cold mist... Frosteon's corpse was also lying near a corner, burnt and frozen almost beyond recognition. Pathetic. He had tried to use this thing to destroy his notes, and killed himself in the process. Pathetic animal; couldn't control its own power... Somehow the notes were left unharmed, yet only the head team had access to them.

I wish we all would have known. If this creature hadn't been in so much pain it would have spared us.

With the formula for a resistant Eevee in hand, we began the process. We took the regular Eeveelutions' DNA (including the new Sylveon, based on limited research), and placed DNA from the types unknown to Eevee in this experiment.

It failed, initially. We should have seen the signs. We should have seen them...

Why didn't we pay attention?

It kept dying. Not strong enough to keep itself alive. All flawed specimens... They decided to perform more research to make it more immune to itself. They succeeded.

Mostly.

Out of the last seven Eevee eggs we had, only three were viable for the experiment. Only one survived the insertion process of all of the new DNA.

We should have seen the signs...

The horrible little creature that hatched had so many problems, even a regular Trainer would have noticed them. Fur covering the skin in some parts; scales in others; patches and scorch marks in the surface of its body - burns and poison, perhaps. Three wings - one Flying Type (feathery and weak), one Dragon Type (Zubat-like and barely able to support its own weight), and one shimmering Bug Type. Holes and scratch marks were pummeled through each wing, even though he (or was it a she?) had never seen a battle. Everything about it seemed... Pained. It had parts of all known Types, including ones we were familiar with (an Espeon's long fur, a Vaporeon's neck frill, a Jolteon's tail, a Leafeon's forehead leaf, an Umbreon's markings, a Glaceon's "hat," a Flareon's color, a Sylveon's multiple ribbons and bows), and one's we weren't (those wings, a strange shimmering glow thought to be Ghost-inspired, Fighting boxing front paws, Rock- and Ground-Type looking stomach, Poison mouth, Steel's claws). It was scientifically and genetically perfect.

It was an ugly creature.

Its huge eyes and ears were supposed to befit a creature of its age, supposed to mark it as "cute" and defenseless - it didn't look it at all. Its eyes seemed to glare into you, reminiscent of a Gengar. The ears were torn. And the head seemed to e getting smaller and less cute as the seconds passed...

It had just hatched, and already... It was growing?

WE SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE SIGNS...

We named it Paneon, after the Latin term "Pan" meaning all... for our glorious creature possessed all Types. It only took a week for it to reach full size, its full potential.

Its full power.

Our commissioner was set to receive our creation after a few more tests, scheduled to be done by next week. We wanted to test our little Paneon; obtain some (secret) DNA samples for cloning, as well as assessing its true power. It took it such a short time to master all attacks we taught it - it could use more than four, of course. It was the ultimate creation, better even than Mewtwo. For not even Mewtwo had such control over its power as our creature did...

wE sHoUlD hAvE sEeN tHe SiGnS...

We did not expect it to turn on us. We were its creator; its father and mother. We thought it loved us.

We were wrong.

It took it only seconds for it to release itself from its bonds and cage - laughably weak restraints. Why did we think this THING could be controlled with simple barriers? It escaped. Completely broke the cage.

Its first step after that was the killing.

First it was the leftover Eevess, the ones still alive after our testing. Their blood splatters the wall.

Next it came for the lower scientists. Ripping them apart with its powerful claws, and its mighty power...

Last was the top scientists. Their deaths were slow. I recall Paneon laughing as it slowly spilt their blood, chucking to itself as they slowly expired.

What a sadistic freak.

It killed every last one of us. All one hundred scientists, from the lowest grunt to the top man in the field.

It was a painful death.

Even more painful knowing our creation, the very one we mocked, was laughing at our petty human weaknesses as it slaughtered us.

This is a warning to our fellow Pokémon scientists. Don't play God. Don't ignore the signs... we should have seen them.

wE sHOulD hAVe SeEN thE SIGNs


End file.
